


Surprise Knife

by crookedneighbour



Series: 2020 Kinktober Prompts [2]
Category: Herbert West - Reanimator - H. P. Lovecraft, Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Dan Has Rose-Colored Glasses, Dissection, Drabble, Goretober, Goretober 2020, Homoeroticism, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Knifeplay, M/M, Medical Procedures, Surgery, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/pseuds/crookedneighbour
Summary: Daniel gets a weird boner when Herbert points a scalpel at him. Day 2 of my Kink/Goretober Drabbles.
Relationships: Daniel Cain/Herbert West
Series: 2020 Kinktober Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948915
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Surprise Knife

When Daniel came back from the bar from Megan, his new roommate was still in the basement. He knew the guy, Herbert, said not to interrupt him down there, but a strange fraternal feeling made him think otherwise. It was almost two in the morning, and Daniel was sure the guy hadn't eaten dinner. The leftover half of a chicken sandwich from the bar might do Herbert some good.  
  
Herbert was hunched over his makeshift lab, wrist-deep in a pig cadaver. Herbert had a habit of showing up with things like that. Dan had stopped asking where they came from.

Dan approached Herbert slowly. The guy was good with a knife. His lines were precise. 

Herbert was entirely absorbed in his work. Three vials of neon green liquid lay next to him. Dan placed a careful hand on his shoulder.

"I thought you might be hungr-"

Herbert whipped around, the small man's intense stare locking with Dan's. Dan looked down as he felt a prickle. There was a scalpel held just above his collar bone.

"What did I say about interrupting me?" Herbert snapped.

Dan raised his arms but remained where he stood. His heart was pounding, but he knew Herbert wouldn't hurt him. He'd just surprised him was all. 

Herbert stood slowly, the blade drawing along the column of Dan's neck. It stung. Dan swallowed hard.

Both men shifted their eyes down. Herbert said nothing but gave Dan a brief smile. Maybe it was the beer, but he usually had a harder time performing in _that_ way when he drank.

"Your thoughtfulness is touching, but unrequired," Herbert continued. He withdrew the blade from Daniel's neck. "I've already eaten."

Herbert stepped back and returned to his work as if nothing happened. They both knew fear and arousal were neurologically linked. Herbert would know not to think anything of it.


End file.
